Mission Haught and Earp Part 1
by adeveau67
Summary: This is a two part story. This is part 1, Doc Holiday has gone missing with Dolls away and Waverley looking after Nicole's cat, there are only two people that could save Doc Holiday and they are Officer Haught and Wynonna her self. Wynonna has a heart to heart with Nicole and finds something about her that shocks her. Hope they can save Doc before its too late.


The Black Badge mission Haught and Earp

Today was a great day, Because Dolls had signed up Nicole and Wynonna a mission together to grab some information on the where-abbots on Doc Holiday (aka Douchetache.) they were both very exited both Nicole and Wynonna to be working together.

Dolls: (Parading a mini magazine gun around the sheriffs place.) So you know what you are doing Haught and Earp?

Nicole: (Just getting her bullet proof vest on.) Yes! Also why have I got a clear slip bag and a map? (looking a bit of a confuzzled puppy.)

Dolls: Well as it's about to cloud over so that slip is for water proofing the map.

Nicole: Okay agent Dolls.

Wynonna: (Butting in) Well last time Mustache was last seen was 2 nights ago at the camp, so that's where we are starting out.

Nicole: (Kind-of staring at Nicole to state the Obv) Well that's where Dic Holiday stays every night so why wouldn't we start of there?

Wynonna: (surprised that Nicole knew that information) well okay Mrs. know it all! (she laughs after because she knows that Nicole won't take it to heart.)

Nicole: Okay calm down Wynonna, we had better get our game faces on.

Wynonna and Nicole both now get all of their gear together, they now feel like little girls with super girl capes on going out to defeat evil.

Wynonna was feeling a feeling that she hadn't felt well EVER! She felt drawn to Nicole's confidence in what she was doing. Yes she had no physical power or something that made her unique to the Earps, like a gun christened peacemaker to shoot revnence. But she had felt pride and admiration towards Nicole. Something that Wynonna felt secure of. She was the only person that she wanted Waverley to become close with and not be a total dumb ass!

Nicole: (She was by now at the door looking like a puppy as usual.) Come on Earp lets go already we are going to miss clues to his where abbots if you keep on staring at peacemaker all day!

Wynonna: Okay, eager pants keep your belt on.

Nicole and Wynonna spent the total truck jurney talking about Waverley yet again this admiration for Nicole came back and Wynonna had to say something to Nicole.

Wynonna: (Pausing for a while... she had thaught about this all the time that her and Waverley were together.) Do you know what Officer Haught?

Nicole: Yes Wynonna.

Wynonna: (Tring not to stutter.) I'd never thought I'd say this in my whole life but, you make Waverley an aweful lot safer, you treat her well, I mean I wish that you were in Purgatory before she even met Champ. Every time you come round you bring me Whiskey or a beer and Waverley some flowers. Even I feel safe when you come around especially when you come back in your uniform.

Nicole stopped the truck just outside the camp of Doc Holliday.

Nicole: (With a slight tear in her eye at this moment in time, but trying to play it cool.) Thank-you Wynonna, to be honest with you the reason why I do that is because when I was younger, I've told Wave this. My parents couldn't stand up for themselves so I had to do it, you know take charge. But I'd never felt safe when I was dating my exes. But when I met Wave... She was so lost in trying to be someone else I had to help her. I could feel it in my bones.

Wynonna: What like Gaydar?

Nicole: Yes exactly! Bur Wave has been the only girl that I've ever wanted and I'm glad that we are doing great. And I'm glad that I make you safe as-well. And I've dealt with you running around with my belt on around your neck.

Wynonna: Sorry I was ummmm!(getting into character laughs.)

Nicole was then distracted by a sound from within the trunk of the tree next to Doc's camp.

Nicole got Wynonna out of the truck and they got on their belt buckles and crept forward slowly. Nicole saw some blood on a bit of branch, she got a plastic bag and labeled it.

Wynonna spotted something sparkly and dangerously sharp on the tree, she couldn't help it but to go near it, as Wynonna would.

Wynonna: (Screams out for Nicole by this point was to interested in footprints leading to the tree than Wynonna herself) Nicole!

Nicole: (Rushing to her co-workers needs.) What now Wynonna! Your All Dramatic today! What next you getting drunk later talking to a cat!

Wynonna: I'm not sreaming because of the pain. (although she was inside) Look up!

Both Nicole and Wynonna could see was the tatted mess of blood with a top lip containing a Mustache that looked like Doc Holidays!

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
